Confessions to the Sunset
by Jatd4ever
Summary: When expectations tarnish dreams, would you trade me for a foolish companion? Another fic for the story game


***I don't own jane and the Dragon or its** **characters. Neither do I own the lines Borrowed from Atticus, lord Byron**

 **Just like last time, I cried for Gunthers sake. By no means does the game end after this, since Lareepqg has a fic to follow right after this. There is still the takedown of Algernon to do, but it's not happening yet. So yeah, had to clear that up, so no one feels like that's it. Yup, we still have plenty to cover. Anyway, I hope this is worthy, because I'm not the leading expert of Gunther, but I try. Thanks to everyone in the story game, this has certainly been a challenge.**

* * *

Soon he would have to face the Turnkey. Like a man mulling over his life, the days and years passed over him as he climbed those welcoming steps. How would he face the judgement? What would be his last thought? Perhaps it would just all go black, and he would forget everything.

Soon, cold would settle into his bones. The weakness, the infection, had overtaken him. Gunther wondered if he would regret it. Then again, after they were finished with him what would be left but an empty shell? There would be nothing to lose if no one wanted him, there would be nothing else.

How had it come to this? Gunther let her into his head, and once there, he could not remove her. It was a madness which sent him through the waves of distress. To ameliorate his feelings, he had to purge his thoughts on paper. He thought he would never have to do such a thing again, but his hands had a mind of their own, and again he lost himself in the words as they bleed upon parchment.

A man possessed, his thoughts were about to be given to someone else. Everything would be given to someone else. Life had served him destruction, and he would continue to be cursed by it. Again he found himself, one hand caressing the stones, stealing his warmth, the other hand with his final gift. No one would come to comfort him.

If he had been born of stone, he could have served with fortitude, and watched her for all his days. Lips touched upon the stone, his inferior blessing bestowed upon it for its kindness for standing as it always had. Soon it would all be a memory. The wretched ache began again, ready to send him over the edge once more, but she would not like it, that he was sure. Jane could not see him this way, not ever, not ever.

No one would spot him, they were busy eating dinner. No one would miss him, in time they would forget him. Under her door, the letter went, and he fell to his knees. Furiously, his fists rubbed away the liquid weakness. Only the sun, the moon, the stone, and soon Jane would know, only they would know what kind of man he was.

There would be nothing to regret if there was nothing to lose. And when she returned, Jane would sadly know it too.

* * *

 _How have we come to this moment?_

 _When thoughts are like minded, but stubbornness refuses to believe?_

 _I know you, but you refuse to know it_

 _My heart has grown sick, yet your memory lingers_

 _When expectations tarnish dreams, would you trade me for a foolish companion?_

 _No, not you, never, not really_

 _Would you?_

 _Could you?_

* * *

 _I remember when I was toiling in dust,_

 _Running, like a thief from the turnkey_

 _I could not hide, scared witless_

 _My blood boiled at the sight of you_

 _I would not stop, it was instinct which spoke, which misdirected_

 _Yet, there you were, breathing upon my head_

 _Or shall I say beating?_

 _Running, like a thief from the turnkey,_

 _I could not escape, and collapsed from exhaustion_

 _Judgment was waiting_

* * *

 _In the welts you left behind, small seeds had taken root_

 _Gnarled branches of black and white sat beneath walls,_

 _Unwatered, unloved, unmoved by the world, and its air; it sat alone in the dark silence_

 _It would not die, oh how it tried, it withered day by day_

 _Then the color of creation touched upon thy branches, the hurtful thistle, bright pink, sharp thorns_

 _I was no longer alone_

 _On wings, your seed must have traveled, by flame you were born anew_

 _I could not resist you, I was hungry for your company_

 _I longed to touch you, but you injure_

 _Irritated, bruised, you never relented_

 _Hardy creature, I grew, yet you remained the impetuous brilliancy_

 _I could not resist you, believe me, I tried_

 _Neither could the air, the wind, or birds of heaven not see you; you charmed the lot of them_

 _When the colorful fire bird caught sight of you, he took you, and you discovered the heavens_

 _You loved the air, as though you were born of it_

 _You flew into a star, and became the sun_

 _Brilliant, warm, and bright_

 _We were mismatched_

* * *

 _The friendly flower, the Thistle you were, I had not forgotten_

 _I had never forgotten_

 _Fiery sun, I feel you, I welcome you into my garden_

 _Brilliant sun, alight a flame_

 _Burn me to a crisp_

 _The world was black and white, but you were in color_

 _I grew, and tried to reach you,_

 _Everytime a little harder, I could almost reach the sky_

 _Your heat, it would destroy me_

 _Yet, I burned, and blackened, until I was dust_

 _The wind carried me_

 _I colored the sky, and become its darkness_

 _Everyday, we fought for equality, but you won, you always would_

 _And for a little while, everyday, I could see, feel you, know you, love you_

 _We call it the sunset, where light can almost touch darkness_

 _In the sunset, when the light and darkness are about to embrace, we are ripped apart_

 _Once afraid, once confused_

 _Whoever dare try to dampen your flame, lend me your strength_

 _Allow us to fight together_

 _With your borrowed kindness, you made me who I am, I became the moon,_

 _Because I am a little bit of you, and we are connected,_

 _ignore me as you will, but I am bound to you_

 _Icandescecently,_

 _Sparkle in me hope_

 _Now with clarity I bask in love_

 _All the light you bring_

 _Dear heart, how I almost feel you_

 _Yet, locked in this curse, I dance around you_

 _Our steps mismatched_

* * *

 _Girl of my youth_

 _Woman of my lifetime_

 _Let us be equals_

 _Release me from your entrapment_

 _No longer will I hide from you, you are in everything, and I am in you, or so I hope to believe_

 _Allow me to slip from your grasp_

 _Deliver me_

 _And I will thank you with the sacrifice_

 _Hand in hand, heal me, correct my steps_

 _You can be so cruel,_

 _Beloved captor, your rope binds me_

 _Raw are my wrists, bloodied are thy lips_

 _In frustration, I carve you into my skin_

 _For I have seen ugliness and beauty, and have been burdened by them both_

 _Do not delay, welcome me, and I will be your comfort, if you wish it_

 _If your light began to dim, I will give you my everything_

 _I would prefer you live, for I cannot live if in this world you did not exist in it_

 _Savage man I have been, what ugliness have you not seen in me?_

 _Sanity, what little it knows of redemption_

 _For your light had reached me in the darkness, and I burn for you_

 _Cleanse me in your eternity, light up my life_

 _If I shall remain but a knave in your eyes, then I shall be there to clean up the mess_

 _Join me fire girl_

 _I know you as I know myself_

 _Create in me in me an understanding_

 _I hate your worried gaze, the sting of your touch against my cheek,_

 _and your breathing, it drives me to madness_

 _I did not want this, and yet, I am stolen_

 _Trembling, I sat, lips, though silent, breathing_

 _For I had wanted what was never mine, but I wish, and painfully linger_

 _I have sinned, wretched, I had blamed_

 _If by miracle, would you, if you could, would you just see me?_

 _I could pay the consequence, for nothing so good would be free_

* * *

 _You are the justice,_

 _you are the freedom,_

 _deliver me,_

 _Soothe me,_

 _lose me in untamed, luscious, red, lavender smelling sweetness_

 _Test me, if you dare, to glance upon this bastard child_

 _Destroy me, point an arrow to my breast, see if I would flinch from your judgement_

 _Yet,_

 _just kiss me,_

 _even in dying breath, I would not miss your beguiling lips_

 _No, I am more likely to kiss thine thistles_

 _Bloodied, my body twists,_

 _Oh, even thorns could not deter my tender affection_

 _Honey maiden, burning flame_

 _What had I not done for you?_

 _I wait for the eclipse_

 _Even losing myself, I relinquish to your power_

 _Welcome me into your light, let us embrace till I disappear_

 _No, I could only wish of what could be_

 _Could we, could we?_

 _Thine bristle brushes against me_

 _I cannot move, I am stuck, and will adore you_

 _Bloodied, my body twists, I sigh_

 _In tears, I may die_

 _If I am pricked until I am to be bled dry, then I make a blood oath_

 _Only I can call you frog rider,_

 _And only you can call me beef brain_

 _I wait for the eclipse, and nectar of forgiving lips which touch upon mine_

 _My sword has been blunted, and so has yours_

 _May we sharpen, may we continue_

 _But I will wait for you, only for you_

 _Take me, need me, I am yours_

 _Dearest, sweetest Jane_


End file.
